The School girls Dream
by STROUT
Summary: Hatsune Miku is a very shy girl and has very few friends, but when Luka comes to school, she takes a liking to Miku and they become friends. But how far will that friendship go? Miku x Luka Gumi x Rin- later chapters
1. Today will be a very interesting day

Hellu!  
This is my first time posting on this wonderfull website, I assure you right now there will be a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes because english is not so good for me gwah...  
well, this is my Luka x Miku story, my first time writing a story of this pairing, it is easily becoming a favorite. Please tell me what you think of this first chapter!  
Also, there are a few things im using in this story that I have "borrowed" from things i've read, nothing big, just the implementation of Lukas Diary and the fact that Luka is a new student from Tokyo (ah, may of spoiled that bit) oh well, enjoy, please comment what you think!  
Bai~!

_Lukas Diary:_  
_Finally, finally i'm leaving this place. I am offically moving away_  
_well, I told myself to write EVERYTHING in here, so I will...I aquired this little diary when my mother gave it to me as a present, she told me to use it to vent my feelings if I so need to, this was almost a year ago and it served nicely as a mouse pad and occasional doodle book. Though I feel like now is a good time to use it correctly. So here goes nothing..._  
_I've been living in Tokyo for my entire life, and i've been going to school here, so you'd expect I have at least one friend right? eh, sadly that isnt the case, for I have no friends but a few people I talk to ever now and then about school or the weather or whatever... but really, I have no friends, I always stuck to myself and for some reason never bothered to make friends... well, now that im moving its time to change that, with a little self confidence i'm ready to be a social butterfly when I get to my new school. Yes, it will be great, ehhh my mother is coming. I'm going to stop writing for now..._

Miku POV:  
I woke up, it was early, earlier than usual  
"eh, 5:00?" I told myself, that was a lot earlier than usual. I lay awake in my bed, to awake to even attempt sleep. This has been happening a lot recently for me. Probably because of the climate change and it being extreamly hot this time of year. I lay on my side, thinking of random things until I heard my alarm ring?  
"Whah!?" I yelled, I didnt know I lay there for so long, I grunted and sat up, my mirror showed me that my hair was terrible, I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom. Where my sister Tsuki was brushing her teeth.  
"Morning miku~" She said as she spit into the sink, she looked up at me with a wide grin, I raised an eyebrow.  
"Why are you so cheerfull this morning?" I asked. Her smile faded  
"what? is it bad to not be angry every morning like you?" I grunted softly.  
"Well, maybe if I could sleep..." I said under my breath, Tsuki heard and gave me a look  
"Why dont you talk to mom and dad about that, im sure they could help..."  
"Peh" I said "I highly doubt it, sorry... They cant magically make me sleep ya know..."  
with that I closed the secondary door and turned on the shower, the warm water felt nice, even though it was very hot outside. Nothing was better than a warm shower.  
"Hey, hurry up in there, you'll be late again." My blue haired sister shouted before leaving said,  
like it mattered, my teachers wouldnt even notice I was gone, jeez. Why did I have to be so shy? eugh... sometimes it drove me crazy, I had no friends at this point. I always cursed my parents for my shyness because they too are very shy and keep to themselves. I got out of the shower and went through my regular morning routine, brush, makeup, blowdry, bleh...  
"Goodbye mom, goodbye dad!" I hollered as I walked out the door to school some five minutes later. I didnt bother getting breakfast. I walked to school rather quickly as Tsuki was right, I was almost late, I arrived to school as the first bell had just rung. I quickly shoved my stuff in my locker and went off to my first class.  
"Hatsune Miku..." my teacher said as I just walked in the door  
"er, h-here" I said, with my head down, dammit. Here we go again  
"Not a moment to soon..." he whispered before continuing role,  
"Goodmorning class." He said as he finished role, as he always did  
"Today shall be a very interesting day, because we have a new student" Eh? new student I wonder who they could be, probably just another "popular" person who will join that crowd in an instant...  
"Class, I would like to introduce you to miss Megurine Luka..." Then suddenly a girl walked into class, she had long pink hair, and she was absoulutly stunning, her face was beautiful, her hair was amazing... I couldnt quite explain it, but she was pretty. All the boys started chuckling and whispering to each other, she wore a very bright expression.  
"Good morning everyone, I am very pleased to be with you at this school." Everyone bagan to quietly laugh, her face turned pale... she looked embarrased,  
"Um.. where shall I sit?" The pinkette asked putting her cheerfull smile back on her face.  
"Well, lets make it fun. Sit by the person who seems the most interesting..." The girl raised an eyebrow, so did I.  
"Um, well, alright..." She quietly scanned the room, boys were gesturing to empty seats next to them, some of the bitchy popular girls did to, then.. out of nowhere she made eye contact with me. I looked away quickly, my face felt warm. She smiled warmly and walked over to the seat next to mine and sat in it. Everyone stopped and stared at her decission. Even the teacher himself  
"Well.." he said  
"Wouldnt have been my first choice, but alright then... Let us get started"  
everyone still looked amazed at the sight, even I did... Finally, the girl turned to me.  
"Good morning, what is your name?" She asked very politely  
"eh.. M..Miku, Hatsune Miku.. You are Luka?"  
She smiled at me "Yes, and I like that name, Hatsune Miku... So, would you like to have lunch with me? I am not quite sure what anything is around here, and you seem very nice..."  
I was taken back by her sudden request.. I tried to smile, and make eye contact, I failed at both.  
"oh, well. alright then..." I said, somewhat unsurely. She smiled again  
"Great!" she exclaimed, quietly. I rest my head on my arms, as I usually did so I didnt accidently pay attention... School was something I was good at, though I never paid attention...  
The period ended rather quickly, Luka approached me in the hall  
"So, Miku... Lunch is right now, right?" she asked cautiosley, as if I would scold her if she was wrong...  
"Yes, come, I'll show you where I love to eat my lunch~" and with that we walked through the hall towards lunch...

_Lukas Diary:_  
_I met a girl today... Her name was Miku, she has been very nice so far, I am on my way to lunch and am writing from a bathroom stall... The people here seem almost just as bad as those from my old school, Im hopefull this Miku girl is as nice as she comes off as... She seems very shy as far as I can tell... Maybe she will get where im coming from when it comes to not having many friends. Oh well, only time can tell what will happen with her..._

-  
END OF CHAPTER ONE!  
Yay! I havent written anything in a long time, so this chapter may not have been all to good, it was short. I will try to make chapters longer as time goes on, again I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please comment and tell me what I should do differently, what is good about this...


	2. Lunch and the wrath of Mesune

**Huah, Chapter 2, so i've had time to think the story over and get a good idea of what i plan on doing with it, I realized there arent as many mistakes as I was expecting ^_^**  
**alright, enjoy the chapter... and thanks to those who read a reviewed the first one...**  
**-**

_Lukas Diary:_  
_I am on my way to lunch, I told Miku I was writing school notes as to where things are such as classrooms and such, so as she doesnt become suspicious. So far Miku has still been very kind and shy towards me, she always seems to be looking down (I wonder how she doesnt run in to things...) and rarely makes eye contact with me when she talks, I thought I was shy... but she seems almost scared of people, hopefully as I get to know her I will learn why she is such a shy girl..._

-  
Lukas POV  
"Are you plotting a map of sorts?" Miku asked me, I shut my diary and and put it in my bag  
"Eh, yeah... Kinda" I said, trying to keep calm and make it seem uninteresting so she doesnt ask to see it...  
"Its just an outline of where I need to go though, nothing very interesting..." She gave me a sideways glance and then looked down at her feet, we seemed to be walking away from the lunchroom  
"er.. Miku, where are we eating lunch exactly?" I asked, confused  
her face brightened as she pushed open a door, it was a large room with multiple windows, the sun was shining brightly through it  
"This is the music room, people arent usually allowed here for lunch, but the music teacher is alright if I eat peacfully and not disturb her..." Miku looked at me for a moment and smiled, her face turning slightly red

"I dont like eating in the caffeteria anyway... Too many people, and im always by myself anyway" She looked down again, I chuckled and lightly grabbed her chin to look at me, I smiled warmly at her  
"Well, then lets sit somewhere shall we?"  
her face looked shocked, but she shook it off, we both sat and ate our lunch peacefully  
"so, are most of the people here as mean as they seem?" I asked, genuinely curious, Miku gave a weak expression,  
"Yes, pretty much everyone is in a group of friends or some catagory of people, but not me... So natrually im the one in the crossairs of humilliation." I could swear I saw some tears well up in her eyes, she looked away, I sighed  
"Thats what it was like at my old school, since I was the lone wolf of the school, everyone decided to pick on me... Thats why I was so excited to move, but hey, now that I'm around you wont be alone anymore, niether will I!"

Miku smiled a big smile, she now looked like she was about to cry joyfully  
"T-thanks Luka, maybe if I have a friend like you people wont pick on me as much."  
I didnt say it, but she was probably wrong, I could feel that we were both going to be picked on, but I just stayed quiet to ensure she stayed happy  
"Im sorry if this is personal.." I started to say  
"But what makes you so shy? is there a reason you are like this?" she chuckled.  
"My parents are both really shy and un-social, I guess it just kinda rubbed off on me." We both laughed, it was so nice.. finally knowing what it felt like to have a friend... I no longer felt alone, I felt like I had someone who cared about me, and its only been a few hours since I met this girl...  
"Hey Miku..." I said, breaking the silence.  
"Would you like my phone number? we can talk and you could show me around the area sometime..." I was worried she would scold me and say no, but she happily agreed, I wrote my number on a ripped off part of my diary and handed it to her,  
"You should call me after school, I enjoy talking to you..." She blushed as I said that, we finished our lunch and walked back to class, having small

conversation as we walked. We walked into class and everyone was looking at us, I heard small whispers such as  
"Why is she hanging out with her" and  
"The cute new girl is with that thing?" I about lost it at them, but Miku just walked quicker with her head down, she sat in her seat, I sat next to her  
"why are they all so evil" I heard her murmur before putting her head down, I patted her head  
"Miku... dont worry about it, I'll scold them after class." She looked up at me, her face with tears, she smiled  
"t-thanks..." The class started, the teacher was telling us to quietly read the chapter about the earths Geography. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, someone handed me a folded up note, I took it and opened it, it said  
"Miku is saitei.." (saitei means disgusting, rotten, things like that) I had it at that point I turned back around  
"who the hell wrote this?" I asked quietly, they pointed to a girl a few chairs over, she smirked at me deviously, I whipped around and continued

reading...  
After class I stood outside the door of the classroom, waiting. Until I saw the girl walk out, I approached her  
"What part of being rude to a poor shy girl is funny?" I asked, angrily. She chuckled at me  
"aw, dont be so harsh new girl, she's used to it... she doesnt even care anymore, we're just joking anyway." I felt my face twitch with anger  
"Its because she doesnt have friends is it? you think that because she's alone you can poke fun at her and call her those horrible things?"  
Miku walked out of the classroom, once she saw the bitchy girl her eyes became wide and she froze, she didnt dare make eye contact with her, the girl laughed  
"Whats wrong Miku? sad because you're so lonely? you have your new girlfriend to protect you now, so theres no need to be scared."  
I blew up, I havent felt that angry in a very long time, It was like reflex, when I walked up to her and punched her square in the nose...  
"You jus-"  
"Lets go Miku..." I said, panicking  
"But you-"  
"Lets GO" I said before grabbing her arm and walking rather quickly to the bathroom.  
"So, who is she?" I said, peeking out the door to see if she was coming back for revenge...  
"I dont really know her name, but she's the "popular" girl." She said, I chuckled  
"She might not be so popular now that she has a broken nose..." Miku gave me a worried look  
"Luka, you know you're going to get in massive trouble right?" I shrugged  
"Eh, it was worth it, she went way to far... that bitch deserved to be popped one.." Miku and I both laughed.  
"Well, now what? do I walk out and get my punishment? or do I hide in here until class starts..."  
I chose the latter and we both sat on the bathroom floor, waiting for class to start.

After a while we heard footsteps and the hallway becoming quiet.  
"Alright, its safe, lets go" I said we both walked into class  
"Ms. Megurine, Ms. Hatsune... You're both late, probably hiding from your "incident" in the hall..." My face went pale, so did Mikus, we both looked at the girl, who had an ice pack on her face and a bruise on her nose. It was really hard to withhold my laughter, but I managed to just barely... We

both took our seats as class began, during all of class I heard whispers such as  
"The new girl beat up Mesune? wow... she must be brave." and  
"That bitchy Luka girl is gonna get it when Mesume gets to her." I almost laughed at that, at this point I was no longer the shy girl with no friends, but the shy girl with one friend that was probably going to be pummeled in a short ammount of time...  
Class ended and me and Miku both rushed outside of the door, hurrying to our lockers so we could get home before that Mesune girl beat the living

shit out of me...  
I grabbed my bag and shoved my books in it, I looked at Miku, we both nodded and hurried to the door of the building.  
"Luka Megurine." I voice said behind me, we both froze and turned around, the Mesune girl was standing in front of us, she looked really pissed. (I would be too if some new girl punched me in the face.) I laughed nervously  
"it was cute that you protected your girlfriend like that." That pissed me off more than anything, I've known Miku for less than 24 hours and we were already being falsely depicted as a couple  
"Now that is where I draw the line, thats no way to treat a new student..." I said, I was about to go full bitch mode on her, and insult her in the most immature ways possible, I continued  
"Especially one with more brains, and bust than you..." She gasped, so did Miku, before she started laughing, I chuckled as well. It felt good insulting her like that, even though it was really childish and stupid...  
Mesune covered her chest.  
"H-How DARE you say that to me!" she said, she looked like she would cry soon.  
"Lets go Miku... before this gets more out of hand than it already is.."  
We both walked out of the building and towards our houses, which were only a few blocks from each other  
"Jeez Luka, I didnt expect you to do that..." I laughed  
"neither did I, It felt kinda good to do that though..." We bid farewell before I walked into my house, I put my bag down and sighed, today was a good day...

_Lukas Diary:_  
_I like Miku a lot, she is becoming a really good friend, im very excited for the days to come so we can bond more... I'm not so excited for that Mesune girls revenge tommorrow, she's popular too so she will most likely have a group of people by her side... *sigh* oh well, we'll see what happens tommorrow..._

**-**  
**BAHEBRHEB This chapter was fun to write, I was chuckling to myself most of the time, hueheuheu, anyway... I hope all who read this enjoyed it... I have no social life at all so it shouldnt be long before I write another chapter, please comment what you think of it, I will be very happy to see what everyone thinks, **  
**Bai~**


	3. New Friends!

**Hallu~ I havent written much in the past few days, but im finally getting around to writing this third chapter, I'm not sure how long this will be considering I have a lot of ideas surrounding it, the sad thing is... is I cant seem to find a good way to prelude into the more important stuff, so these beggining chapters are going to be hard for me... :L**  
**Enjoy anyway, comment what you think, I would love to read what you all think! Peace~!**  
**-**

_Lukas Diary:_  
_It is finally Friday, I spent most of the night texting Miku so I didnt end up getting much sleep, oh well... I didnt plan on paying much attention in class anyway (heh)_  
_I plan on avoiding Mesune for most (if not all) of the day to avoid getting pounded..._  
_-_  
Lukas PoV  
"MIKU~" I yelled as I ran up to the tealette who was just walking out of her house... She looked rather surprised by my sudden cheerfullness  
"ah, good morning Luka... How are you?" she asked, I smiled warmly at her  
"Im great! im glad that I only had to partake in two days of the week, we have the entire weekend to hang out!" She smiled when I said that, she

seemed just as eager as I was...  
We walked to school (which only takes about 5 minutes) and approached our lockers, I put my unneeded books in my locker, and put everything else in my bag.  
"So Luka, I was thinking... If you would like, I could show you around the town tommorrow..." Miku said quietly, as if she half didnt want me to hear, my face lit up

"That sounds great! Speaking of which, what is there to do around here?"  
"Oh, there are plenty of shops, small cafes... Things like that" From the sounds of it, it was obviously no Tokyo, but it still sounded fun. The day went on rather blandley, we went to class, avoided Mesune and ate lunch in the Music Room again, but this time someone else came in there  
"heh~ I guess you're eating here so you can have a peacefully romantic lunch?" it was Mesune, her nose looked swollen and bruised, she was

accompanied by two other girls, one was slightly taller and with glassess, another... Looked very out of place, she was short and had messy green hair... She didnt look very intimidating and Miku never saw her with the two girls before.  
"Go away." I said without emotion, not even looking up from my sandwhich. This pissed her off even more.  
"I'm going to get revenge for what you did and said to me yesterday, new girl. It was very foolish of you to eat lunch alone, now noone will hear as I pound you slowly.  
I sighed, at this point I wasnt scared, I was almost about to laugh actually...  
"So, if your coming for revenge, why bring these two? are you afraid your gonna get knocked down again and decided to bring backup?" Mesune twiched, the tall girl cocked her head upward, the other girl looked down, her face was glum and her hands were in her pockets  
"H-hey... Mesune... Why dont we just leave them alone?" she said... Mesune looked taken back  
"Of COURSE NOT! She ruined my nose, and my ego! come on Gumi, you get the Miku girl, she wont be hard..."  
Miku gave Mesune an evil glare  
"No. You're going to leave them alone" Mesune looked down at the green haired girl  
"M-mesune..." she said with gritted teeth, I was confused by the scene, me and Miku both ate our lunch as they argued  
"eh, Miku, my sandwhich is good, would you like to try it?" I said, somewhat loudly so Mesune could hear how uninterested I was, Miku nodded her head and took a small bite, she smiled  
"wow, that is good!" Mesune looked at us again.  
"What are you doing disscusing your quality of lunch right now? shouldnt you be cowering? apologizing?" this time I didnt hold back, I started laughing... a lot  
"Why would I be doing that? because a brainless popular bitch is threatening me?" Miku gave me a worried look  
"Luka, what if she actually comes after us?" she said, softly... I shrugged. Mesune took a step forward, but was stopped by that Gumi girl, who grabbed her by the arm, the entire time she wore no expression on her face... She was completely blank  
"I said no." She said bluntly, Mesune looked as if she would erupt, she swung her hand at Gumis face, without even flinching. She grabbed it and twisted it. Mesune let out a cry,

"Leave them alone, or I will break your arm..." The entire time the other girl wearing the glasses just looked at them in shock, a tear came down Mesunes face...  
"o-o-ok, just let me g-go." Gumi let go of her arm, she got up and walked quickly out of the music room, the other girl following her, Gumi looked at us, and smiled  
"Hello you two, I am Gumi..." She took a seat next to us  
"wow..." I said, astonished  
"Thanks... Gumi..." she chuckled  
"Eh, its nothing... I've wanted to do that for a very long time, anything to help out girls like me..." I gave her a confused look  
"..girls like you?" her eyes widened after she realized what she had said  
"..o-oh... I must have judged you two wrongly... I'm sorry... You two arent... dating.. are you?"

I looked at Miku, who looked at me, my face felt hot  
"er.. no" I said, she scratched the back of her head  
"oh... well... I dont really tell people this, but since you're new" she pointed at me  
"and you dont talk often." She pointed at Miku  
"I guess I can trust you two... I am lesbian... and I cant stand people like Mesune who do everything they can to exploit that." She didnt seem very worried about telling us, which was strange.  
"H-hey Gumi.." Miku said  
"How come i've never seen you before, are you new?"  
she chuckled  
"No, I'm like you, I dont go around people, unless they're people I like, like this one girl... Rin Kegamine... heh.. shes very cute... but I havent told her about... me.. yet..."  
I smield warmly at her

"I think you should, if she really is your friend, I doubt she would care... she might even have feelings for you too..."  
Jump forward 2 weeks  
class had ended, me and miku had walked out of the classroom and towards the door for lunch, we saw two girls walk up to us, Gumi and Rin...  
"Hello Miku, Hello Luka." Gumi said with a big smile, we've all been having lunch in the music room together for a while now, and me and Miku have gotten to see Gumi and Rin become a lot closer, me and Miku have been too, she was even coming over to my house after school today.  
"So.. I need to tell you guys something." Gumi said as wel walked into the big empty room.  
"eh? what is it?" i said, Gumi and Rin looked at each other  
"well, I confessed to Rin last night..."  
Me and MIku looked at her amazed, Rin blushed  
"so.. now we're... g..going out..." She said, her face turned a scarlett red color.  
"wow, thats great!" I said, Miku smiled too, but she said nothing.  
After school, instead of Miku going to her house like normal, she came with me into my house  
"mom, dad, Im home.. and I have a friend over, so please dont bother us," I yelled before going upstairs into my room, I shut the door behind me.  
"heh, you have a very colorfull room Luka..." Miku said, shyly, as usual. I chuckled, it was rather colorfull... well, it was actually just a lot of pink... I took a seat on my bed, she followed me  
I lay back, my head resting on my pillow.  
"Hey, Miku... what do you think of Rin and Gumi now that there going out?" I said, she thought for a second...  
"well, im happy that their together and that they trust us enough to tell us." She seemed usure with that answer, like she wanted to say something else but she wouldnt, I dissmissed the thought and moved on, we had to plan as to how long she planned on staying over, but she stayed over for the rest of the afternoon, we talked, played video games, and regular things that regular friends do... Then it was around 11:00 PM, My parents and brother were already asleep, and we had the whole night to do whatever we want, at this point she had already called her parents telling them she would be back in the morning...

"So, what movie should we watch?" I said, opening my cupboard, reaveling my wide selection of movies,  
"I have scary movies, comedy movies, action movies, you name it..." my face lit up, when I noticed a preticular movie  
"Lets watch this!" I said holding up a rather disturbing looking movie with the label  
Ju-on: The Grudge, Mikus eyes widened  
"Er.. are you sure Luka? that movie seems.. well... scary.."  
"Aw, come on, I'll warn you when it gets really scary, it'll be fun!" she sighed  
"Alright... But please tell me if I need to close my eyes" she said, blushing slightly...  
I popped in the movie and took a seat next to miku,  
The movie began and it started to get scary (author note: sorry I cant go into much detail here, for I know NOTHING about this movie)

"Eh, Miku close your eyes..." I said, she pushed her head into my arm in a scared mannor, I chuckled slightly...  
"You know Miku, you dont have to be so close to me" I said with a wicked smile. She sprung a few feet from me  
"S-sorry, I didnt know I was making you uncomfortable." Her face was burning, she looked down at the ground, I kinda felt bad for her  
"oh come on, Im just kidding..." I said, she chuckled nervously and got a little closer to me, but she did so cautiously as if I would scold her again, even if it was just a joke.  
After a while the movie ended, I turned off the DVD player only to turn my head to see Miku fast asleep, her head resting against my shoulder. I sighed, and carefully got up, placing her head on a couch pillow.  
I lay a blanket over her gently. "Goodnight, Miku." I said softly, before grabbing a pillow and passing out on the ground.

_Lukas Diary:_  
_Something strange is happening, I cant quite explain what it is, but I feel overly connected to Miku.. No, thats not the word.. but, I cant seem to find anything wrong with her, she's kind, sweet, pretty, dammit... I'm in love with her, I feel so wierd, so unnatruall saying that... but its true.. I am in love with her, and I highly doubt she has feelings for me..._  
_It seems theres only one thing I can do now..._  
_-_

**After almost a week, I finally finished this entirely mediocre chapter :c**  
**Yeah, im not proud of this, its short, its missing so much... But I just couldnt find myself to find the right way to write a lot of this, for those who are against Gumi/Rin, its over... they will only be mentioned breifly... sorry if I had disturbed another ship you liked...**  
**Well, now that the worst is over, I should probably be updating more frequently...**  
**Please review and tell me what you think!**  
**Bai!**


	4. Good Morning

**Hello!**  
**This chapter will hopefully be better than the last, I have more ideas for this one so it should make more sense and be more fluent than the last one**  
**Bai!**  
-

_Lukas Diary:_  
_I didnt get any sleep last night, I was too busy thinking about what this means about me... Im Lesbian... god, I dont like that word... But its true... and I dont know what to do about this... How am I supposed to tell Miku? What if she hates me? what if she doesnt want to be my friend? well... there seems to be only one solution, but god... I dont want to do it..._

Lukas POV:  
I lay on the ground. Simply staring at Miku, she was asleep still as it was still pretty early, last night had been rough with my thoughts going so crazy... I could feel tears well up in my eyes, I didnt want to release them, I had to hold them back, until I was alone... Until I could be weak, Miku woke up and greeted me, she walked home after saying goodbye to me so she could get ready for school, I figured I needed to do the same.  
It was my normal routine, shower, comb my hair, do my makeup etc... But for some reason I just couldnt focus on any of my tasks, the image of her face just kept lingering in my mind, but I did my best to push it aside and walk to school.  
Upon arrival I saw Rin and Gumi waiting for me by the schools entrance.  
"Morning..." I said, trying to act as cheerfull as usual. They both greeted me and we walked inside, we talked about our night and I talked to them about my night with Miku and how much fun we had... Than we split off into our own classes, first I went to my locker, Miku was waiting for me there.  
"Lukaa~" she said with a smile, I frowned and looked down... I felt tears in my eyes again, I couldnt do this... She could sense something was wrong  
"..L-luka? whats wrong?" I closed my locker, and made eye contact with her one more time  
"I'm sorry Miku... I cant see you anymore..." and with that I ran off, tears streaming my face and blurring my vision as I ran, I ran to the only place I could call safe in this school, the music room.  
I entered and began sobbing, I had to leave my best friend... I cant talk to her anymore because I have feelings for her, theres nothing I can do now... I'll have to just move on without her, but no. I couldnt do that... Miku is my best friend, I cant just forget her, she will always be there... But why do I have to feel like this about her? why cant I just be normal?!  
Miku burst through the door, her eyes red and tear filled. She approached me

"L...Luka... Whats wrong with you!?" she yelled, louder than I've ever heard her speak  
"You're just leaving me?! You're just cutting me out of you're life!? I'm going to go back to being alone.. I cant do that Luka... you know that!" her words stung... I've never seen her get angry, but she wasnt angry, she was sad. Confused. I didnt say anything, I just looked away and cried some more  
"WHY!?" She yelled, even louder than before, this time breaking down in tears. She got closer to me  
"What did I do to provoke you like this!?" she whispered.  
"g-get away... I cant talk to you Miku... go back to class.." it was hard to speak those words, I didnt want to. I just wanted to grab Miku and hug her.

Tell her how sorry I was, tell her how much I care about her.  
"N-no..." she said, astonished as she backed up  
"Who are you? You're not Luka... You are not my best friend..." she cried harder than I've ever seen her cry before,  
"This is it!?" she said, yelling again  
"This is how my first friendship ends!?"  
"Wow, if this is how these things normally play out, than I dont want to have anymore friends!"  
"If we're never going to speak again, then PLEASE... just tell me WHY."  
I choked back more tears, I wiped my eyes, and stood up  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU."

The words came out like knives, and I regret saying those words so much, she stared at me like I was some kind of monster.  
"you...You're..." She looked truely amazed  
"But.. why..." she said, softly. I turned my head away from her  
"w..why me?" she said, louder.  
I wasnt about to answer that. I just stood there, as she slowly realized what I had said  
"so, you're a lesbian." She said, bluntly. I winced at that word  
"Y-yes... I'm sorry Miku, this is why I cant talk to you..." I saw her face shift into an expression that I would've never dreamed of seeing from her.  
It was disgust.

Miku Hatsune was disgusted by me.  
I stormed out the door, not even caring about classes or anything, I went straight to the womans restroom. I sat in the corner, sobbing for what seemed like an eternity, suddenly someone walked through the door. I looked up to see green hair staring at me, worried, she crouched next to me.  
"Luka? are you alright? what happend?" I looked down, I didnt want to answer, didnt want to tell her what had just happend.  
"D-dont worry about it." I said, putting a fake smile on.  
"I'll be alright, just go, Gumi..." with that she left, not even stating a reason why she was there in the first place.  
I stayed in the bathroom most of the day, until lunch came around, I washed my face the best I could and walked outside, grabbing my lunch from my bag and doing something I've never done before.  
I walked past the music room, and straight into the caffateria.  
I sat down in the most isolated area I could find and ate silently, not making eye contact with anyone around me,  
it was horrible. Dreadfull, terrifying... I hated every minute of this, I heard people whispering, saw them staring at me, it was too much, finally I looked up at a group of kids whispering and looking at me,

"What? never seen a girl eat lunch by herself?" I said in the most menacing tone I could, they all backed off me, thank god... I didnt bother finishing my lunch before walking swiftly through the hall to my class, I didnt want to skip it considering I've already skipped two classes,  
I walked into class and took a seat, trying to inch as far away from Miku as I could, I could tell she had been crying too... I rest my head on my hands and tried my best to pay attention, but I couldnt... My mind was set on what I was going to do now, how I would go on like this... How not having

Miku there would be like...  
The class lingured on for way too long, so did next class... and the next class, until finally... after an eternity I walked into my last class of the day, Miku looked at me with a worried expression, I broke our eye contact and quickly took my seat... How convientent that we sit next to each other in almost every class, thanks school... You're so helpfull, Miku didnt seem to want to ignore me anymore  
"L-luka..." she said, her voice sounded nervous, scared even... I wasnt buying it  
"Shut up." I said, without looking up from my textbook, I glanced at her, she looked hurt... I felt a tiny bit of guilt but knew I couldnt say anything... she continued  
"I just want to say im so-" I cut her off again  
"I said shut up, be quiet... do not speak, please." I said, feeling my eyes start to water again, she put her hand on my shoulder, trying to talk again, I immediatley flinched and pushed her away, its like she forgot what I was... It was strange

"Luka!" she said, a little louder this time, I was fulled with rage right now, I couldnt stop myself

"Stop trying to be nice to me, I know you think im disgusting... I know you think i'm a monster for being like I am."

"b-but."

"I said SHUT UP." The teacher looked at me with suprise.

"Miss Megurine, what seems to be the problem..." He asked, obviously uninterested in my problems. I scoffed

"Nothing, I need to use the restroom though..." He dissmissed me with the wave of his hand and I walked out, tears pouring out of my eyes again, why did I feel like this? If only I wasnt... I.. well... I wish I didnt like girls.. so none of this would have happend, me and Miku would still be bestfriends, and JUST bestfriends.  
The final bell rang and I walked out of the bathroom and straight to my locker, quickly gathering my stuff and leaving before Miku could catch up to me.

As soon as I reached my house I threw my stuff down and went directly upstairs, shutting my room door and shoving my face in my pillow, which was quickly being soaked with tears and sorrow. I didnt want to get up, didnt want to face the world... didnt want to do anything, but there was one last thing I had to do...  
I walked up to my desk and grabbed the small utility knife off of it, I tested the blade, feeling it, it was sharp.  
I lay back on my bed, crying. Wishing my life could be easier...  
I looked at the knife, and looked at my arm, I imagined what that arm would look like covered in scars. I shuddered for a moment, and set the knife down on my bedside table.

"No." I said aloud  
"Not this.. not yet..."

and with that I trailed off into sleep...  
I dreamed of her, of Miku, and our friendship, all the good times we've had as FRIENDS... It was so cheerfull... Yet so sad at the same time, I opened my eyes, which were swollen and red. It seemed one of my parents had come in here, because my covers were now over me and my shades were now closed. I rolled over, and felt something tickle my nose, I opened my eyes more, and saw blue hair. A hand pushed that blue hair aside and looked at me happily.  
"Good morning." she said as she pecked my nose with a kiss

**YEAAAH CLIFFHANGERS HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH /runs in field of corpses**  
**AND NO DIARY ENTRY, ARENT I JUST EVEEEAL.**  
**So, I had fun writing this, of course, I finished this at around 3:00 AM, and I thought of that last idea almost randomly earlier in the day while I was brainstorming ideas while eating lunch ramen. mmm~**  
**So, before I finsihed this chapter, I got this review**

**Unknown 6/10/13 . chapter 3**  
**Yayy! Gumi x Rin!**  
**"Theres only one thing I can do now..."**  
**Oh god...please don't tell me Luka is going to try to forget about her feelings for Miku and move on? or try to distance herself from Miku? Well...TBH I don't really mind if the story goes that way. It would just be more drama and it would make the story more interesting :3**  
**Unless it would be confessing to Miku...Well, that would make this story short lived.**  
**Update :D**

**HEUAH, LOOK WHO IS SMART /dies**  
**really though, was it THAT predictable? beaurgh**  
**I have lots planned for this, though I dont want it to be extreamly long (7 chapters? 10? eh, i'll figure it out...)**  
**anyway, please tell me what you all think of this! **  
**GudBai!**


	5. She Came In Through The Window

**It seems people enjoyed Gumi/Rin more than I expected :L**  
**So they might be in the story more, well then. Enjoy! **  
**-**

"EHHHHH!?" I yelled, almost falling off of my bed

"M...M..MIKU!?" I was confused, and somewhat angry at her, she was just there, in my bed... like it was nothing

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED YOU... YOU PERVERT!" she looked shocked at what I called her... She blushed heavily and looked down

"I... I just needed to tell you that I was sorry... but.. thats besides the point, let me see your wrists." I cocked my head, my wrists? I complied anyway and stuck out both my arms exposing my pale wrists, she sighed.

"Thank goodness..." She said

"Please... don't ever touch that knife again, please... When I came in here and saw it I almost had a heart attack..." She lay down on her back and stared into the ceiling

"H..how did you get in here?" I asked, still extreamly confused.

"Well, your window of course, you left it unlocked..." I looked at her completely dumbfounded

"M..M..MY WINDOW?" she blushed...  
"well... When I came to the conclusion I needed to talk to you, It was already 3:30 AM... and I knew your household would be asleep, so I tried the window, and it worked.. I was going to wake you, but you looked so peacefull, and it was 3:30, so its not like I could think completely straight, so I just crawled next to you and fell asleep..."  
She made it sound completely reasonable, maybe it was because of her completely innocent look, or her extreamly adorable voice... No... I need to stop thinking like that...  
"I told you I cant talk to you anymore, you need to leave Miku." I pointed at my door, she frowned  
"No, I refuse to stop seeing you, you mean too much to me Luka..." her face turned completely pink when she said that, mine did too.  
"You know how I am, Miku. You know that I cant see you without thinking about you in that way... Please, just go." Tears began filling my eyes again as I spoke, telling my one and only friend to leave forever... but I had to be strong for her  
she started to speak  
"Luka, I-"  
"GO." I yelled, similar to how I was in class yesterday, I began crying again, I didnt even want to hold back... I couldnt hold back, Miku started crying as well.

"WHY CANT YOU UNDERSTAND MIKU." I said over my sobs.

"I'M A LESBIAN, I CANT SEE YOU BECAUSE I'VE FALLEN FOR YOU." I sat down on my bed, she looked at me, sad.. confused, I felt bad for yelling at her like this three times now.

"I'm truely sorry Miku." I said, wiping my tears,

"But you need to leave..." She was trembling, either with fear, or sadness.. Or both, she looked up at me, her eyes filled with tears, and sadness...  
she got up and walked to the door, but stopped before she opened it.

"I wont leave you forever, Luka, I know you dont want this... I'll be back, dont you worry." And with that she left, closing the door behind her leaving me in the room alone, crying, a lot.

"I... I cant do this..." I whispered to myself

"I cant fucking do this..." I lay down on my bed and stared at the knife on my dressor, its blade slender and shiny, it was almost calling for me, I resisted. And looked away from it, why did it have to be this way? why did I have to push her away from me? what was stopping me from just putting these feelings aside and being friends with her, and just friends... nothing else.  
I bolted up right,

"Yeah, thats what I'll do..." I said out loud, I ran outside, where Miku was halfway to her house...

"MIKU!" I yelled, she turned around, her eyes wide and filled with tears,

"I..I'm sorry, I still want to be friends with you.. Ok?" She threw her arms around me, nearly knocking me over, I chuckled.

"Thank you Luka..." She whispered in my ear before letting go of me, I smiled at her, with the same friendly smile I used all the time she got close to me, closer than usual, her face turned a deep scarlet and her mouth formed the cutest smile I had ever seen.  
Before I could react, she pulled me in and closed the distance between us, locked her lips with mine, my eyes were wide open, while hers were closed shut, I was so shocked, so happy, so excited that my whole body went numb, she pulled away from me, looking down. Her face was pale and she was trembling all over

"M-Miku..." I said  
"I'm sorry... I probably surprised you, but I needed to do that, to make sure I was sure that I return your feelings."  
I swear I was dreaming, there was no way that could have happend so quickly... I was standing there, paralized... Miku gave me a sideways glance, but then I reacted  
"so... you.. you're..." She nodded,  
"I'm sorry my reaction to you was so mean... But I was confused... just as I suspected having some feelings for you, you come out and tell me you love me... I needed to think about myself, and think about my feelings for you.. But its all clear now, I know that I love you... Luka..."  
She pecked me on the cheek, having to stand on her toes to do it, I was decently taller than Miku, being about five inches taller than her, I blushed heavily...  
"So does this mean we're... g-going out?" I said, somewhat softly.  
"I.. I guess so.." I smiled a gigantic smile and practicly tackled her in a hug.  
I didnt see it from there, but in the distance someone was watching.

"Thats all I needed to see.." Mesune said, smiling, she walked back in the direction of her house, laughing..."

_Lukas Diary: _  
_Today was the greatest day of my life, I know thats pretty huge, but im serious... I've never been so happy before, Miku confessed to me, and she kissed me... ON THE LIPS!_  
_Im really excited to be her girlfriend now... _

-

**Short chapter, check**  
**Cliff hanger, check**  
**This chapter was extreamly short, shortest in the entire story, so.. sorry about that**  
**There were a million different directions I planned on taking this, but I decided to make it simple, now, the story isnt over yet obviously, there is still a lot more I plan on doing**  
**The main question to ask yourself is...**  
**How long will this happiness last?**  
**well then, thank you for reading this chapter!**


End file.
